1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy industry and more particularly to an improved hobby horse with an audio generating device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Rocking horse toys have been known in the prior art for a considerable period of time. The recent commercial rocking horse toys have been spring suspended on an adjustable square or X-shaped tubular frame. One commercial version of a rocking horse incorporates a saddle blanket music box that is powered by a DC battery to provide carnival music.
A large number of sound producing or voice unit devices are presently known in the toy industry and are relatively sophisticated, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,959. These devices are generally capable of reproducing sounds from record mediums.
To date, the prior art has not provided a relatively efficient and economical audio generating device that simulates the sound of a horse and is capable of being combined in a hobby horse toy.